kerrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Bangis Borak
Bangis Borak was a dock worker in Fallcrest, and later a politician in Medegar. He was also revealed to be a minion of the Demon Prince Asperon, and was killed by Tivaan Tiyagi. Biography Borak was a Tiefling born to meager surroundings in Fallcrest in 1751 AGC. His family was very devoted to the local temple of Bahamut, particuarly his cousin, Kairon Borak, who later became the Lord Knight of the temple. Borak persued work as a teamster in the docks of Fallcrest, loading and unloading boats taking goods to and from the other towns and cities along the Nentir River. He rose quickly in the ranks of the local Dockworkers Union from both his natural charisma and his intellect. Borak was the inventor of a double-ramped loading and unloading system for small boats, which cut the total time a ship had to spend at dock by a third, when he was only 17 (1768 AGC). In 1772 AGC, Borak emigrated to Medegar to join the larger Dockworkers Union there. In 1782, he was elected president of the Medegar Dockworkers Union, and used his political weight there to get elected to the Medegar Imperial Council in 1786 AGC. Borak quickly became an influential politician in Medegar, though not entirely on his own merit. Sometime in the late 1790s AGC, Borak made contact with Asperon, a powerful Balor. Asperon helped Borak climb the ranks of Medegar politics, and in exchange, Borak used his new political influence to do favors for Asperon in the mortal realm. The most important of these favors was in 1800-1801, when Borak was tasked with locating and capturing or killing the surviving members of a secret organization called the Shadow Guild, as well as some of their known associates. This ultimately led to Borak ordering his friend and associate, Iroan, to kidnap the Drow Khel'Noz Drisdhaun, a member of the Shadow Guild. This action ultimately brought the Heroes of the Nentir to Medegar in pursuit of Iroan, and they were able to free Khel'Noz before Asperon could collect the Drow. During his tenure as Councilman, Borak was able to befriend Captain Orville Roth, the commander of Medegar's elite SpecLeg, or Special Casting Legion. Roth assisted Borak in the murder of Medegar's Emporer, Rynelious Windbeat, in January of 1801 AGC. Unfortunately for Borak, his political opponants were able to stop his election as Emperor, and Nyor Baneth, a former Councilmember and Imperial Army General, was elected instead. This led Borak to persue a different path to the Emperor's throne. Borak, through the influence of Asperon, was able to befriend Bastion Ravden, a well established noble of Medegar, and secretely, the patriarch of a dark vampire clan. With them, he began plans to take a second Emperor's life. Meanwhile, Asperon had not forgotten his enemies. The Demon Prince sent his familiar, a human named Israfel, to serve Borak in defeating the Heroes of the Nentir, and in securing the Emperorship of Medegar. Borak gained another ally to use against the Heroes in Corellia Ranoir, a lieutenant in the Medegar Imperial Navy. Ranoir was hungry for political power, and Borak enticed her with the promises of marriage and of being named his heir once he became Emperor. Borak was able to subtely arrange for Ranoir to be placed in contact with the Shadow Guild, who he knew would ask the Heroes of the Nentir to scout Erjan Theva in response to rumors of a coming war. He then ensured that Ranoir would be placed on the ship the Heroes were to commandeer from the Imperial Navy, all the while making it seem as though the Shadow Guild was behind the lucky coincidence. Ranoir was to kill or capture the Heroes while in Erjan Theva, but did not get an opportunity to do so. Borak's associate, Captain Roth, began to sytemically kill supporters of the Heroes in Medegar while they were scouting Erjan Theva in July and August of 1801 AGC. Roth was quickly labelled by the Medegar Imperial Post as the "Night Mage," after killing several associates of the Heroes of the Nentir. However, on August 31, 1801 AGC, the Heroes were able to confront Roth, and, with the help of the Shadow Guild, defeated him. This helped the Heroes to gain favor with most of the Imperial Council, although they still did not know it was Borak who was behind the attempts on their life. Shortly after this, Borak began to prepare the way for his ascension to Emperor by poisoning and killing Adack Tacyk, the Council Director. As a result, Borak was easily elected as the new Council Director, and, with the help of both Borak and the unwitting Heroes of the Nentir, Ranoir was elected to the Council in Tacyk's place. Here, at the height of his power, Borak's plans began to fail. In mid September, the Heroes learned of Ranoir's engagement to Borak, and pressed her for information leading to them idetifying him as the mastermind behind many of their woes over the past months. Further, while in Malatestra (again scouting for the coming war), the Heroes learned that Asperon had aligned himself with both Erjan Theva and Malatestra, and that he had a minion within the Medegar government. The Heroes quickly deduced that this could only be Borak, and raced back to the Imperial City. On September 19, 1801 AGC, Borak's plan went forward with full force. The Ravden vampire clan attacked the Imperial Palace while the council was in session, and Borak was poised to destroy them all, appearing to be the sole, lucky survivor. However, the Heroes of the Nentir learned of his plan in time to rally the Imperial Guards and a contingient of Paladins of Bahamut to defend the palace against the undead assault. The attackers were repelled, and in a final showdown, the Heroes fought and killed Bastion Ravden and Bangis Borak. This freed Israfel from his grasp, and sent the remaining members of the Ravden family into disarray, all while all of the Council were safe from harm. Category:Characters